Little Porcelain Doll
by neko-nya
Summary: After all...don't you know? Dolls have a life of their own...DarkxKrad SatxDai
1. Prologue

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Prologue:

It was on that day, something really weird happened in class. A man in a uniform and a hat which made him look like a janitor walked in with a big package in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "Uhhh...I have a package for a Krad Hikari, is he here?"

Everyone sat in their seats, dumbstruck, while the teacher just stared at the man before regaining his composure. He straightened his suit, cleared his throat and looked at the blond sitting in the back who looked just as stupefied as all the other students. The delivery man copied the teacher and cleared his throat, looking slightly annoyed at the class as he repeated.

"Krad Hikari?"

The teacher cleared his throat even louder this time, "Krad..."

The blond looked at the teacher then at the carrier, "A package for me?"

"Are you Krad?"

Krad nodded, the teacher gave him one of his teacher looks, "Krad, the school isn't a place for packages to be delivered, understood?"

He nodded again, "I didn't order anything though..."

"Well it's your package, ordered or not." The man placed the package onto the blonde's desk with a "_thump_" and held out his clipboard, "sign here on the dotted line please." Krad did as he was told and signed. The man nodded and tipped his cap then walked out the door with a monotonic, "have a nice day, enjoy that package."

* * *

After the delivery man left, the blond merely stared dumbfound at the box in front of him until Dark snapped out of his dazed state and turned around to look at the box, "Hey Krad, who's it from?"

He shook his head slowly as he studied the package, "I have no idea. There's no return address..."

The teacher cleared his throat for the umpteenth time that day, "Krad, I expect you to bring that home and I hope nothing like this ever happens again in this class."

"Yes, sir."

There was a long pause before the teacher looked at the package rather curiously, "...but I suppose you can open it first, you know?" Then he mumbled, "out of all days for the kids to _actually _start listening to me..."

"Okay." Krad shrugged and ripped the wrapping paper, there laid another box, the blonde frowned as he tugged open the second layer of wrapping, then the third, he rolled his eyes, "If it's another box under this, I'm just going to throw it away." But instead, there was a gleaming wooden box made of oak, "great, this looks more like a coffin than anything...is that a lock?"

"Hurry up Krad." Dark whined, "What is it!"

The blond gently opened the coffin shaped box, inside was a porcelain doll, bedded on black satin. The doll laid there like a lifeless child. It had curly brown-green hair, and sharp golden eyes that made her look almost...alive. It wore a decorated white, red, and silk dress, tight at the hip, loose at the bottom, turtleneck, long graceful sleeves with a lot of laces attached to it, and its black shoes were covered by the length of the dress. Only parts of its pale porcelain hands were shown, its long dark-lashed eyes seemed to watch him, her china mouth smiling almost cruelly at him. Krad picked it up with a frown. He didn't like it at all, it freaked him out.

He was about to complain about it but once again, Dark beat him to it. "Man, that is one _eerie _doll."

Actually, the blonde was somewhat grateful to his friend for complaining for him, if the sender had been in the room he might've made an enemy out of a stranger. There was a note in the box, Krad picked it up and read the neat writing on it, "D_earest receiver, Here lies Shikyo-chan. Please take good care of her because you never know when she might just get attached to you. She can get rather...obsessively possessive to those she likes. Treat her well, like a queen. And here's a piece of advice you should follow, don't ever treat her roughly or she'll get upset. Because don't you know? Dolls have a life of their own. Sincerely Mouja. I will stop writing now, after all, the dead can't write._"

Beside him, his friend let out a snort, "Like I said, plain eerie. Who would name a doll Death anyways? And why would the dead write you a letter? That's just stupid and really creepy."

The doll's eyes flashed at Dark. Krad stared at it, he could've sworn he saw a flicker of hatred in the doll's eyes. Looking at Dark then at the doll's eyes again, he found that they were back to their original lifeless gold.

Studying the doll with interest, the teacher pushed his glasses up, "Wow...how old is that thing? I bet it's an antique, you could sell it for a fortune!"

The blond looked at the doll, his finger ran lightly over the lashes, "Her eyes won't close..."

"Oh? Maybe it was never meant to be closed or it's so old that the eyes are stuck, there are endless possibilities as to why her eyes won't close."

Krad looked up at the teacher, as did the doll, "Hm, really now? Say...how do you know so much about dolls, sensei?"

The teacher was speechless, he unconsciously rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Well you see...uhhh...my sister collected dolls and ummm..."

The bell rang the teacher sighed in relief and headed off for lunch. Krad looked at the doll and then at Dark, "So...what do you think I should do with the doll?"

"Let's show Dai-chan I bet he's going to freak out"

"I guess that's always a possibility..."

"Come on! I'm starving!" Dark grabbed the doll and ran off.

Krad let out a sigh, grabbed his lunch and headed out after Dark. _After all the dead can't write...what a stupid joke. Like Dark said...it's just plain eerie..._ He went out the door and onto the roof, taking his time. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he could hear Dark chattering away.

"I swear this is so creepy! It's named after death," He laughed, "who knows? Maybe she'll kill you in your sleep."

Daisuke laughed and Satoshi grunted as the blond stepped out the door, "Enough with abusing the doll, put it down." He mumbled under his breath, "I'm the one who has to take it home."

Dark waved, "Lunch!"

Krad tossed his lunchbox to his friend, "I'm not hungry."

The violet haired boy frowned, "You never are!"

The redhead smiled, "Hey, do you two want to come with us down to watch the choir practice? I promised Harada-san I'd go watch."

"Risa-chan?" Risa, one of the leaders for the Dark and Krad club, just thinking about it gave Krad goosebumps.

Daisuke nodded, Dark grinned and poked Satoshi, "Hey creepy boy, are you jealous?"

The boy swatted his hand away with a scowl, "Be quiet you."

"Krad, do you want to?"

He shrugged, "Don't care."

* * *

They got up and headed down the stairs towards the music room where the choir practice was being held. Risa was in the middle of her solo, Krad and Dark leaned against the doorframe and watched while the other two found a seat and sat down to watch. The amethyst-eyed boy paid more attention to the lunchbox in his hands rather than the singing girl, "This is good..."

"Wow, yea...she's actually not bad." The blond commented.

The doll tucked under Krad's arm watched the girl, her little golden eyes gleamed with delight. After all...dolls aren't as blind as they seem.

* * *

Nya I'm thinking about making a Haunted Triology...like full of horror fics and stuff like that...should I? Opinions and reviews please nya


	2. Chapter 1

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 1:

_Arms, frail little pale arms hovered over him, slowly trailing across his chest. He could hear someone giggle, a little girl, she was happy about something... Then suddenly, the pale arms sped towards a chandelier, then it stopped. Hovering slowly around it, the screws began to turn, unscrewing themselves as the hands passed by. The chandelier wobbled around for a bit, until the last screw was undone, the lighting went down with a crash and a scream soon followed by more giggles..._

* * *

Krad sat up, rubbed his eyes and the first thing he saw were a pair of golden eyes. He yelped and scooted back only to see the porcelain doll smiling at him with her pale thin lips. Drenched in sweat, all he could think to himself was _what a __bizarre dream... _Then taking a glance at the clock, he sighed in relief to see that there was enough time to take a nice long shower. So he got out of bed and headed out the room, making his way to the living room and set the doll on a shelf. He never did notice the little glitter in the doll's golden orbs.

* * *

At school Dark stood behind Krad and covered the blonde's eyes, he grinned, "Guess who?"

"Hmm..." he began sarcastically, "I wonder who it could be. Only Dark would do something so immature and uncalled for."

The violet eyed boy pouted, "You're no fun."

He nodded absentmindedly, "So I've been told by you. Actually, you've been saying that for quite awhile now."

Dark didn't like the way the conversation was going so he decided to change the subject, "So how's the doll?"

"Huh?"

His friend frowned in disbelief, "That doll you got yesterday? Uhh...Shikyo I think? You know, the death doll! Don't tell me you've already forgotten about it!"

The blond gave a slow nod, "Oh,_ that_ thing, left it on some shelf."

"That's not very nice!"

He raised a brow, "Hm? And since when did _you _care about dolls, Dark?"

"I don't." Dark defended himself.

"Hn."

Once again, he decided to go along with another topic, "Hey, have you heard?"

"Hear what?"

"Risa-chan won't be able to sing the solo anymore, she's in the hospital."

"What happened?" He let a bit of concern slip into his voice.

Dark frowned, jealousy flared up inside him, "Not sure, I just heard that the chandelier in her house fell on her."

Krad's eyes widened, "Chandelier?"

"Yea, and when the butler checked it out, he found the screws scattered around on the carpet."

Pale hands hovering above the chandelier, the screws undoing themselves, then the crash and scream...

"Krad? Oi! Krad!" The blond looked at his friend his vision focusing, "You okay? You've gone all pale. Actually, you're always pale, but still, you look like you've just seen a ghost. And god, that's _really_ pale."

He shook his head, dismissing his friend's concern, "I'm okay..."

Dark pouted, "I know you're thinking of something, so you might as well just tell me! You don't usually randomly zone out for no good reason, so tell me already!"

Waving offhandedly, he sighed, "I'll tell you later."

"Aww...Krad! Please!"

Hardening his voice slightly, he repeated himself, "I said later."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, then Dark stared at him hopefully, "Now?"

"No."

"Then when?"

Krad sighed, "You're coming over after school, right?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "Oh yeah, I am, aren't I?"

"I'll tell you then, okay? But for now, we still have class, in case you didn't notice."

Dark groaned and slouched, "stop reminding me. That just means I'll have to wait for another however many hours school goes on for before I'm finally free from this wretched, horribly wretched school. Ugh, I can't wait until tomorrow! Freedom at last!"

Just then the teacher walked in, he raised his brow and adjusted his glasses, "You'll be free once you're out of school, but as for now you're stuck here in this prison also known as "My Classroom". So you might as well sit there quietly and listen while you're waiting for your "freedom" Dark, it might actually help pass the time...for the both of us."

Dark slouched further, Krad glanced at him, "If you slouch any further you're going to fall off the chair..."

* * *

The violet haired boy sat back up a bit, and went into half-asleep-mode while resting his head on his desk. After a bit of endless talking, the teacher dismissed them to go to the kitchen where they were suppose to learn how to cook with their too-buff-to-be-a-cooking-teacher-who-was-actually-there-for-the-free-food-what-a-pig. That teacher gave Dark goosebumps while Krad just did what he did best; meaning he ignored the teacher except for when he was giving out instructions. But even then, the blond refused to look up and make eye contact with the man.

When he noticed that his friend wasn't moving, Krad walked over and woke the violet haired boy up. And in return, Dark pushed the blond down the hall, complaining about how slow he was walking the entire time, and the blond just grumbled in reply.

* * *

"Today," the overly buff teacher started, "you're going to learn how to bake...cake. It can be any kind of cake of your choice, and the pair with the best cake has to "share" with the rest of the class, alright? Alright. Now make sure you follow the directions and ingredients in the recipe _carefully_, they're there for a reason. I cannot stress the word enough, _carefully_! Now off with you all!"

Dark hated that stupid sharing rule, since Krad always made the best looking and tasting cake. And since he was the blonde's partner, he ended up getting less cake because they had to "share" it, or in other words, they had to give it away without getting any back in return.

When they arrived at their station, Krad handed Dark a recipe book and instructed him, "You read, I cook. You don't touch, you don't set things on fire, and I'll do everything. Okay? Okay, pick a cake."

The basic rule for cooking around Krad was simple: touch anything and die. There was a reason behind it though. Even the teacher was somewhat paranoid around Dark in the kitchen. After all, he had a talent for being able to mess any recipe up without even trying. So Dark picked up the book and flipped through it until he saw something extremely chocolicious. Holding up the book excitedly, he showed the blonde and grinned.

"Make it extra chocolate and extra large, please!"

Krad sighed, "Fine, fine," he took a look at the cake. There was...a lot of chocolate, ranging from white to dark, "Death by chocolate, hm? Nice name for a cake. It's very fitting"

"I know! Hurry up! I want to try it before we have to give it all away!"

"Then start reading."

So Dark started reading out the instructions and double the ingredients and Krad started mixing the ingredients. First the flour, then the eggs, cocoa powder, and then hell a lot more other things. Part of his mind wondered off as Krad started mixing the ingredients together, _I really don't get why we have to wear aprons. I mean Krad looks good in it, but it's so not manly. God I'm hungry. Wonder when it'll be done, I want cake now. This is taking way too long. I really don't want to share...hate sharing, hate sharing, hate sharing, hate stupid teacher who thought of this sharing rule, hate this stupid bulky teacher, hate, hate, hate, hate sharing... _

Finally the class was done, just before lunch too. As the teacher walked around the groups, "inspecting" their cake with a sweet greedy smile, they could practically see him taking note on which ones he was planning on taste-testing. If he was a dog, he'd be drooling. When he got to their group, he smiled at their cake, the two could practically see his mouth watering, not that Dark could blame him though. The cake looked like it'd been taken out of the book and placed on the table, only bigger, a lot bigger. A double layered chocolate cake with chocolate cream separating the layers, and covering the outside; it had sprinkles stuck to the sides and shaved chocolate on the top with a bit of chocolate powder sprinkled on top too. The sides and edges of the top had melted chocolate covering the sprinkles but they still stuck out a bit, and it spread down onto the plate. On the melted chocolate, there was a wavy line going around the cake with little dots around it made from chocolate flavoured icing, and on top, there were puffs of chocolate whipping cream and a curled up chocolate stick sticking out of each one. The colors went from dark brown to creamy white, definitely drool-worthy. It made Dark want to pig out right there in front of everyone, without sharing it of course.

The teacher finally tore his eyes away from the cake and smiled at the two, "Excellent work, _**I can't wait to try it, damn that looks good.**_ Erm...anyways I'm glad you've managed to gather some...kitchen skills Dark."

The amethyst eyed boy gave a weak smile and nodded, the teacher went around the other pairs checking up on theirs, at the end without hesitation he declared, "Dark, Krad, would you like to share your cake with the rest of the class?"

The blond shrugged and looked knowingly at his friend. Inside Dark's mind there was a flashing sign going around half screaming and half sobbing, _"NO! NO! NO! MY CAKE! NO!" _Dark shrugged his eyes narrowed a bit as the teacher took the cake to the front of the class room, everyone else gawked in awe at all that chocolate-y goodness packed into the shape of a perfectly made cake. Krad yawned, an unimpressed look on his face. He wondered if everyone was just going to stare at the cake or actually eat it, if they wanted to stare at it that much they should just take a picture. And surprisingly enough someone actually had a camera and snapped a couple of shots, the teacher cleared his throat and smiled that teacher smile of his.

"Now everyone come up, grab a plate and take a piece, single file. Dark, Krad, you can have the rest of it once everyone's had a piece."

Krad looked bored while Dark's made fists with his hands, they tightened as the cake diminished in size, the blond looked at his friend and tapped him on the shoulder, Dark gave him a questioning look. He pointed down at his fists, he made a silent "oh" and loosened them up, his knuckles were still white from the death grip. Dark closed his eyes and sighed trying to relax himself, but when he opened his eyes, more of the cake had disappeared. At last, everyone had a piece of cake and they still had around three fifths of it left, good thing Krad made it twice as big, but then the teacher came and took a huge piece leaving them with only a third left, Dark let out a soft, yet audible whimper.

Everyone looked at them with a plate in their hands, "thank you very much, Krad!"

They all walked out of the class chanting "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

Leaving the two behind, Dark whined as he stared at the cake, "Evil, evil, horrible cake-thieves! All of them! So little cake left..."

The blond merely patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, "Hey you shouldn't be complaining, this is way more than what we had left last time. Anyways, if you ate all that cake it really would've been death by chocolate."

"True..." Dark imagined his pitifully small piece of cake after they finished "sharing" last time, "I guess you're right about the cake size..."

Krad raised a brow, "Hm? What happened to your usual 'it's-not-fair-Krad-how-come-you're-always-right?' complaint?"

Dark huffed and crossed his arms, "Let us never speak of this or that again."

The blond smirked teasingly , "Oh I don't know...this is pretty, '_fun'_ as you'd call it."

"Well wouldn't you know it? Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-have-fun has finally develops a sense of humour, it's too bad it came out in a horribly twisted way."

Krad shrugged, "I'm going to eat lunch now, so it's either bring the cake, or leave it for the teacher."

"Hell no! You think I'm stupid enough to leave it for that...that...gorilla!"

"Nice comparison, you're just lucky he's not within hearing range right now."

"Whatever, I'll meet you on the roof."

"Hn."

* * *

Watching Dark grabbed the cake and headed out, the blond chuckled and went to the classroom to grab his lunch, but he couldn't find it, there was a note though, it said, _"Aren't you missing something?"_

The blond swore under his breath and walked back out the door, he was surprised to see who he saw there, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to the roof."

His friend shrugged, "I was going to, but then I decided to wait for you."

Krad raised a brow, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Didn't want to face those two on my own and with cake in my hands, they might actually have a chance of, dare I say it? They might be able to beat me for once!"

Krad fake gasped dramatically, "You? The great Dark Mousy, defender of all cake that's good, losing? Oh no, heavens forbid it!"

Dark huffed, "Where's your lunch?"

"You have that huge piece of cake in your hands yet you can still think about eating my lunch?"

"Why can't I?"

"...let's go."

"You're avoiding the question..."

"Fine, I left it at home."

Dark gasped, "Wow Krad, if you're not careful you might end up forgetful like...like..."

"You?"

"Oi, I resent that!"

* * *

When they reached the roof, they saw the other two eating without them, they both looked over, Daisuke's smile brightened by degrees when he saw the cake while Satoshi just reminded impassive.

"Dark-kun! Krad-kun, what took you guys so long?"

"We had to wait for the class to finish stealing my cake."

"Oh..."

The redhead was eyeing the cake, Dark could tell. He didn't feel like sharing anymore, but he didn't really feel like putting up with the boy's "you're so mean Dark-kun! I just want some goddamn cake and if I don't get some I'm going to use my ultimate-super-puppy-eyes-of-doom on you!"

So Dark sighed and offered him some before things turned ugly, "Do you want some?"

Daisuke smiled, "Yea!"

_Damn it, why can't he be nice and say no? ...there goes more of the cake..._ Then when the blond raised a brow expectantly at him, he pouted in defeat, "But…fine. Hey o'creepy one there sulking beside Dai-chan, are you going to have some too?"

Satoshi paused and eyed it suspisciously for a moment, "...who made it."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Krad, of course."

The blue haired boy shrugged, "Hn."

"Krad? Are you going to have a piece?"

The blond shook his head, "And leave you with an even smaller piece than you're going to get? Nah, I'll pass."

Dark held it under his nose, "You sure? You're the one person I wouldn't mind sharing it with."

"I'm not hungry."

Unfazed by the answer, he pursed his lips, "You never are."

Krad dismissed his observation with an offhanded wave, "Hn."

There was a pause before he blinked, "So are you going to tell me now?"

The blond returned the blink, "Tell you what?"

"What you were thinking about."

"We aren't even in the house yet."

"But we're at the door!"

Krad pushed the key into the space and turned it hearing a click he took it back out, "It's surprising how long you can keep things in your head when you want to remember it. But no. I said when we get to my place, didn't I?"

"But I'm sick of waiting!"

* * *

Dark walked into the house first only to trip and fall flat on his face, the blonde who was a couple of steps behind stopped and raised a brow while Dark started complaining and cussing, "Ow...geeze, who on earth put that there?"

They both looked down to see what had tripped the boy. It was the porcelain doll, which was somehow still on its feet looking as if nothing had happened, hair still perfect, lips still smiling, "I thought you said you left it on some shelf!"

"I did! How should I know how it got here...or why it has my lunchbox in its hands...what...the crap."

Indeed, there was the lunchbox in the doll's hands as she stood there facing him, Dark got up and brushed himself off, "My god, that is _creepy_..."

"You don't say..." Krad picked up the doll and placed it on the couch without much care and took the lunchbox away from it, he put it in the kitchen and headed upstairs, "I'm going to change. Oh, you can have my lunch."

"Okay."

When the blond headed back down he was almost surprised with what he saw. For the second time that day, Dark was sitting on the couch eating a sundae, "And where did _that_ come from?"

Dark looked down at his ice cream, "This?" Krad nodded, and he shrugged, "I made it."

The blonde's eyes widened, the words _oh my god_ _hell has frozen over _was imprinted in his head, "You? You made that? And the kitchen's still intact? _Y__ou? _You're the guywho burnt ice that one time..."

Dark blinked and grinned, "Oh yea...at camp, right? That was fun, all I did was throw it into the fire. I wonder why it didn't melt? I swear, that's the first time that's happened. Remember how it turned all black and caught on fire? ...this tastes fine as far as I'm concerned."

The words in the blonde's head capitalized as he repeated to himself, "...I still can't believe it. You making edible food without destroying the kitchen...my god...hell _really has_ frozen over..."

Dark paused for a moment, "Hey...what do you know? The kitchen's still intact, how interesting. But back to more important things. So are you quite ready to tell me about what you were thinking about in class yet, or do I have to wait longer?"

"...persistent today aren't we?"

"So you going to tell me or what?"

The blond sighed, "I dreamt that there was a chandelier falling and a girl screaming and then it actually happened, are you happy now?"

"You could've just told me that in class...that's eerie."

"Tell me about it-wait, actually, _don't_ tell me about it."

Dark opened his mouth and closed it again. And they stayed there in silence for awhile until he decided to pipe up again, "...so...what's for dinner?"

The blond nearly fell over in exasperation, "No clue. I'll let you decide."

* * *

After eating the dinner of Dark's choice which ended up being ramen and watching TV for awhile, the blond headed upstairs for bed, when he was in bed and snuggled in, Dark came up and crossed his arms, "Hey! What about me?"

Krad asked impatiently, "What about you?"

"Don't _I_ get to sleep somewhere?"

"You're sleeping over?"

"What? You don't expect me to walk home and get harassed by stalkers now would you?"

"Oh no, and have you mobbed by the dozens of fangirls who'll be getting into catfights just to escort you home? Oh I'd never do that to you. But right now, it really doesn't sound like that bad an idea...anyways, I don't really feel like getting futon out for you. Go sleep on the floor or something." The blond turned around so his back was facing Dark, "just let me sleep."

Dark whined, "Krad! How could you? Me! Your best friend! Here I am keeping you company and I have to sleep on the floor? Without a blanket or a pillow too! How cruel of you!"

Krad groaned, he wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate. Shuffling over, he sighed and made room for Dark, "Just shut up and let me sleep."

The violet eyed boy grinned and dove under the covers. A moment later, Krad yelped while Dark let out a cackle. "Your feet are freezing!"

"That's what you get for trying to make me sleep on the floor."

The blond scowled and tried to sleep. He almost succeeded but then Dark poked him. Turning around in annoyance, he snarled, "What?"

His friend whispered back "...I see golden eyes staring at me, and they don't look friendly..."

_Golden eyes...like Krad's only freakier. Damn that's scary, are they glaring at me?_

Krad sat up, "What are you talking about?" He looked over at Dark's direction only to see that the doll was standing on the nightstand, "How in the world did that get there?"

"How should I know? It's seriously creepy though. I think it likes you Krad, it's stalking you around the house."

Groaning, he laid back down, "just shut up and go to sleep already, or else I'm really going to make you sleep on the floor."

"Alright, alright, good night."

"Night."

But Dark couldn't sleep with the creepy death doll, as he called it, staring at him with her evil looking eyes. So he set it on the floor, hoping he'd remember not to step on it in the morning. He could've sworn that the doll's golden eyes were glaring straight at him, their pupils narrowed into thin lines like a cat's or something. Something that was way creepier than just some cat.

On the floor those very eyes looked up at the ceiling glowing with anger, the golden eyes turned demonic, thin lips still smiling.

It was finally playtime again.

* * *

Nya

I finally updated a fic! Sorry, I've been lazy and my fingers just didn't seem to want to type that much...actually...I'm kind of hungry...suddenly craving for chocolate XD I have the next fic idea down! Another part to the haunted tiology coming up soon, within the next few weeks probably.

Thankies to my first reviewers nya!

**darksaphire**- It's scary? Yay! Dolls scare me to no end, and there's one that stands in my room too, it scares me to no end. Was the horror movie chuckie? I haven't actually watched the whole thing, just like bits and parts of it and that doll is freaky...

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Thankies! I'm going to go along with the haunted triology thing, since there's another idea forming in my head, my brain hurts from too much thinking X.X

**Staryday-** Absolutely! Krad and Dark are the best, in my opinion anyways, having dolls that can't close their eyes staring at you in your room is extremely freaky, especially when you're not allowed to give it away or anything. I'll try to update haunted soon nya

**Mysterious Kaitou-** In my honest opinion I really _really _hate Risa, she's...squealy...I praise your computer for it's...umm...what's that word? Endurance? Yea that's it! Haunted's getting there...somewhat slowly, but it's getting there...so much new fics I wanna type out, like the next part of the haunted triology!

**Hikari Fubuki**- Everyone seems to be afraid of dolls, can't really blame them though, god they're eerie, I get goosebumbs everytime I see them. I'll try to update haunted soon nya Krad in a dress XD

**babymar-mar**- Dolls are EVIL, they just keep on staring at you, sometimes their eyes actually look all happy, gave me goosebumps. Glad you think it's scary!

**AncientHistory**- Woot! I'm not the only one who's freaked out because of dolls! Just to think, halloween's coming soon, you can just line up all these dolls at the window so they stare at the trick-or-treaters and freak them out! :D

**Seena58**- Yup, run away from dolls, glad you liked the present, don't let anyone kill you! Hopefully the next haunted triology fic will be scary too nya

**Nefus de Twilight-** I'm hungry! I want chocolate...sorry, my stomach's gone to my head again, glad you like it, hope this chapter's scary too! And chocolishous XD

**strife-lover**-Thankies! I swear, my ego's going to get inflated big time with all this flattery, glad you like my fics though, creepy and cool, I like the sound of that :)


	3. Chapter 2

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 2:

_Giggling, wide golden eyes watched him. Little arms hovered around him again, but this time they did not speed away. No, this time it was close, really close. He could see a neck, the hands went into a strangling position and attached themselves to the neck. Someone gagged, tanned arms were trying desperately to get the arms off. Again the little girl giggled._

* * *

Dark woke up due to something uncomfortably poking him, he opened his eyes and nearly screamed, the doll was right between him and Krad. The doll was glaring at him, golden eyes glinting in the dark, he sat up hastily. The blond mumbled something before rolling onto his side going back to sleep. Dark gulped and looked around, the only thing that was out of place was the doll which he was sure he had put on the ground before he went to sleep.

He looked up again, this time the doll was on top of him, looking like she was about to strangle him. Frantically, he tugged Krad's hair. The blond stirred, Dark desperately pulled at it again, "Krad…wake up! I'm beyond freaked out right now, please wake up."

Krad struggled to regain consciousness, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Dark, "What is it…" His eyes widened, "Dark…why is the doll standing on you looking like it's about to kill you?"

"You aren't very bright when you've just woken up, are you?"

"Just answer my question. What's the doll doing?"

Dark looked at the porcelain doll nervously, "I don't know. It looks like it's about to kill me though…"

The blond looked at his friend dumbly, "We've established that already. This is just like the dream I had…I'm pretty sure you were getting strangled."

His friend gave a nervous laugh, "I was getting strangled? What a pleasant dream you must've been having."

"Mmm…" Krad sleepily took the doll off of Dark and set it onto the ground, "There, go to sleep."

Dark blinked and watched Krad curl up against his arm, a moment later, "Krad?"

The blonde's breath came out softly. He sighed, back asleep just like that…he scooted towards his friend and fell asleep.

* * *

Krad yawned and got up, or he tried to, someone was tugging at his arm, he looked down. Dark was still asleep and pulling on his arm, gently he slid the hand off and turned around only to trip face first onto the floor. Annoyed, he looked at what he tripped on, it was the doll, he growled to himself. _What on earth is the doll doing here? _Not remembering a single thing from last night he frowned and put the doll onto the shelf outside then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Awhile later Dark woke up, looking around and recognizing Krad's house at once. There was a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen, sleepily, he grinned to himself and let his hunger guide him. Not surprisingly, he ended up in the kitchen. Krad looked over at him and wrinkled his nose, "You look terrible. Go take a shower."

"But I'm really hungry…"

"Breakfast isn't ready yet. At least go wash yourself up."

Sleepily Dark groaned and mumbled, "Fine…"

Krad watched his friend head back up the stairs, when he turned back he gave a jump. The porcelain doll was right in front of him, "I could've sworn I put you on the shelf…"

The doll just stared at him wordlessly. Shrugging it off, Krad went back to cooking.

* * *

Awhile later Dark came bounding down the stairs, "Alright! I'm done! _Now _is the food done?"

Krad sighed, "Yea, you came in right on time."

"Cool-" The blond blinked and followed Dark's gaze towards the doll, "wow Krad, you're really attached to that thing, aren't you?"

"What? No, it just suddenly appeared and I didn't feel like putting it away I guess. Here," he handed the doll to Dark who held it warily, "go put it away. Why are you looking at it like that? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're afraid of a doll."

"What? Who? Me? Afraid of a doll? Ha! I'll show you!" With that said, Dark grabbed the china doll and went into the living room. He looked at the doll dangling in his hand and snorted in disgust, "You're one eerie doll."

Krad raised a brow as he watched his friend, "Talking to toys now, are we?"

"I'm not the one who had it for an audience for a cooking show!"

The blond snorted, "At least it didn't set anything on fire."

"Are you mocking my disabilities? I'll have you know that I was born disabled in that area of life!"

"It's amazing how that 'area' is only around the kitchen…"

Dark raised his head defiantly, "No! That's not true! Remember yesterday? I made a sundae without burning the ice cream or anything!"

"Oh please, that was such a fluke. I bet that you wouldn't be able to do that again!"

"Just watch me!"

Krad booted him out of the kitchen as he attempted to get back in, "Oh no you don't! I'm not risking my kitchen just to satisfy some bet!"

His friend grinned triumphantly, "So you're afraid!"

"Afraid of my kitchen getting burnt to the ground!"

"Fine! We'll go to my house and see if the kitchen burns down over there!"

Krad raised a brow, "Right now?"

Dark shook his head and slammed a fist onto the table, "Of course not! Right after breakfast!"

The blonde's brow remained arched, "Right after?"

"Are you joking me? After we take a break, of course!" Krad gave a slow nod while Dark shot him a grin, "So Kraddy-kins, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever's left in the kitchen, I have to go grocery shopping…again."

"Great! I'll come!"

"Fine, just don't expect me to buy anything for you…again."

* * *

So the two headed into the market square where Dark excitedly ran around like a child, until he bumped into someone. Looking up he blinked, "Riku-chan!"

"Dark!"

They both asked each other, "What are you doing here?"

Krad walked over and watched them, he had actually enjoyed the miniature show of the two toppling over each other. The girl growled, "Watch where you're going next time, you idiot!" Dark gave a snort, then Riku turned to Krad and glared at him. The blond merely blinked as she pointed a finger at him, "And you! Why don't you restrain him a little?"

The blond raised a brow, "Restrain? As in a leash?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Krad looked from one to the other, the idea of a leash was very interesting to him. That would not only restrain Dark, but he could just tie the boy to a lamppost or something and leave him there. "I would, but I don't think that's legal in this country. So instead, how about I make him carry everything back so he won't be able to run around anymore?"

Riku hmph'ed and brushed herself off, "I guess that'll have to do. I have to go now."

Dark called out, "How's Risa-chan?"

"She's getting better."

The blond continued to consider the leash suggestion as Dark grinned, "Hope she gets better soon!"

Krad nodded his goodbyes and went back to his main task, soon Dark hopped over pointing at random things and grabbing as much food as his hands could hold and handing it to the cashier while Krad sighed and took out his wallet. By the time they were done Dark had a pile of bags that covered his view, "Uhh…Krad?"

"Yes?"

"I can't see…"

"That's your fault for not restraining your gluttonous hands."

"But what if I crash or trip or something? I'll destroy everything we bought!"

"By that, you mean what I bought, right?" He sighed and took the bag on top of the pile and looked in it, "Dark…"

"What?"

"Did you by any chance grab a doll that looks exactly like the one back at my house?"

"And why would I grab that? It's not edible..." Krad held up a porcelain doll, Dark yelped and nearly fell backwards, "Where the hell did that come from!"

"I was hoping you'd know."

Dark frowned, "I swear that eerie doll is _stalking _us. It's _evil_! Throw it away! Throw it away!"

When they reached the house Krad set down the bag and set the doll facing the wall in the corner of the living room, "there, if it moves, we'll know."

The amethyst eyed boy raised a brow, "Why not just throw it out?"

The blond shook his head, "Because I don't believe dolls can move."

"I didn't either! But look at me now!"

Krad smirked, "Well you always were a little more on the insane side…"

"That's mean!"

"I know, now help me put all this stuff away."

Dark saluted him and did as he was told, "…where does this go again?"

"Far left drawer."

"Right, I knew that."

"Hn."

* * *

After managing to stuff everything away into drawers and cabinets they sat down on the couch exhausted. Krad looked over at the corner of the living room, "I told you dolls can't move." Dark wasn't listening, instead he crawled onto the lying down blond with a lazy smile on his lips. He raised a brow, "Dark, what are you doing?"

Dark grinned, "We still have a bet you know…"

"Yea, you make edible food, you win."

"And if I win, as a reward, I want a…"

Krad gave a slow nod, "A…"

"A kiss from you."

"What?"

Dark pouted, "You heard me! It's a bet! The winner gets something and the loser has to comply!"

The blond sputtered for a moment, "But a k-kiss?"

"Only if you're the loser."

"And what if I win the bet?"

The violet haired boy's grin reappeared, "Then you get something in return."

Krad thought for a second, "Deal. If I win…I'll think of something after."

Dark beamed, "Deal," he pecked the blond on the lips, "Seal it with a kiss, right?" Krad blushed and sat up resulting in their heads colliding, Dark frown and rubbed his nose while Krad held his head, "Oww…you didn't have to get _that _excited…"

"Who's excited? You're the one who had to seal the deal. You know most people seal it with a handshake."

"But I'm not exactly a normal person."

"No, you're an insane person who has an irrational fear of dolls."

"Stop mentioning it! We'll see who has the last laugh when this bet's finished!"

Krad smirked, "Bring it on! Let's get going already!"

"…where?"

The blond sighed, "To your house."

"Right, of course I knew that."

* * *

So off they went, to Dark's house, the amethyst eyed boy stretched, "Home sweet home."

Krad followed him into the kitchen where he watched Dark make himself a sundae, "Honestly…are sundaes the only thing you don't burn?"

"At least there's _something _I don't burn…"

"That's true. But that's just because all you do is scoop ice cream and sprinkle toppings on."

"I still win the bet."

Dark scooped a spoonful of the vanilla sundae and smirked, "Open wide."

Hesitantly, Krad opened his mouth and let Dark feed him, surprisingly, the ice cream tasted quite good, "Hn."

"I'm so glad the great Krad-sama approves. Now for the winner's award…" Leaning in he caught the blonde's lips and started kissing him senseless.

Their kiss stopped abruptly when there was a knock on the door, inwardly cursing Dark opened the door, there was no one he was about to close it but catching the shocked look on Krad's face made him take a second look. Standing there was that same doll that they had left behind at the blonde's house facing the wall, and there it was…with a note in her hands. Dark picked up the doll and read the note.

_I don't like being left behind!_

Violet eyes widened and looked at the doll, a frown marred its delicate porcelain features. He looked at the blond, "I swear you have the eeriest doll ever…didn't you say dolls couldn't move?"

Krad blinked, "What does the note say?"

Crumbling the piece of paper up, he shook his head dismissively, "Nothing."

He decided now was not the best time to tell Krad that his doll had demonic powers _and _was that it was clingy. Looking at the doll again, her frown was gone, replaced with the same little smile it had before. Doing a double take, Dark stared at the doll unbelievingly. "Dark? You alright?" Worriedly, Krad stepped behind him, "Dark?"

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground with his friend sitting on top of him. Grinning a very un-Dark-like grin, there was no mischief or happy-go-lucky attitude behind his smirk. Krad wiggled around trying to get free. Then Dark's arms came down pinning the blonde beneath him, "D-Dark!"

"You're mine…my beautiful little doll…"

Krad blinked in confusion, "What?" He glanced over at the doll who simply smiled back at him and started struggling harder. "Let me go Dark!"

The other boy merely smiled, one very similar to the doll's. Krad was beginning to panic. Trying to sit up, he ended up bashing his head against Dark's again. The violet haired boy blinked, "Krad?"

The blond looked at his friend, trying to catch his breath, "Dark?"

"Yea? …why are we like this? And why does my head hurt?"

"Can you get off me first?"

Dark nodded and stood up, "So, what happened?"

"No idea, you were acting all weird and stuff."

"Weird?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

Krad stared at him, "Yea…I suppose…"

Dark looked around his house, then spotting the doll on the floor he clung onto the blond for dear life, "What the-! That doll's freaking stalking us!"

"You just noticed?"

"I _so_ told you it could move!"

The blond nodded, "Yes…yes you did. And once again, as much as it pains me to admit it, you were right."

"Yes! My rate of rights is going up!"

"If only you were right in things that mattered and weren't so…creepy."

Dark blew him a raspberry, "You're just jealous!"

"Me? Jealous? Of _you_?" Krad raised a brow, "It'd be the end of the world if I were."

"Jerk! You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

The blond stared at him in disbelief, "So soon?"

"What! Carrying all those bagfuls of groceries can be very exhausting!"

"You're the one who grabbed everything within your reach! Even after I specifically told you not to!"

"But I couldn't help it! They all looked so good!"

Krad snorted, "You have no self-control."

"Self control is overrated."

"Whatever you say…"

"Then I'd say that I'm hungry!"

The blond sighed, "Let's go back to my house then…"

"Alright! Back to your place we go!" On his way out, as Krad picked up the doll, he heard Dark's criticism, "I really wish you'd get rid of it."

Krad found himself getting lost in the seas of endless gold, "Hm…"

"Krad!" The other boy started shaking the blond by the shoulders.

"What?" He asked snapping out of his trance. When Dark didn't reply, he shook his head and made his way outside.

* * *

Nya

Finally! Updated again! I still don't like china dolls, I swear, they're too realistic for their own good! XP Going to sleep so I'm going to sleep! (that meaning the comments are short and possibly really stupid of me to type...XP)

**Vespalady**- I watched chuckie and I was paranoid for a week XP This isn't the scariest story is it? I'll try to make it scarier :D

**darksaphire**- I've watched the whole chuckie series, it's freaky...XD I think I have a minor case of doll phobia XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- You really think so? This one's scarier? XD yay! nyahahhaha XP

**Hikari Fubuki-** Yes! The doll is eerie! And evil! I want cake too! Even though I had some yesterday...I want more! The funny thing is, I always thought of sleepovers as a girl thing...XP

**Ailin**- Thankies! Glad it's getting good!

**Naroki**- Wow, you have one in your room? I had one, she stared at me when I went to bed so yea...yours sounds very pretty though, there are good dolls, creepy dolls and evil dolls :P I had a creepy one...you lucked out XD

**yaoi-luven-freak**- Yea I know you XD Thankies for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**kat himura**- I have a friend like that! I do! Really! I get freaked out when I sleepover at her house since most of the dolls couldn't really close their eyes and they were staring at me like o.o all night long...scary :S

**dimonyo-anghel**- disney boogie man movie? never watched it...or heard of it, sorry for the slow update! who knows? the doll is eerie though! XP

**golden-flame4-** dolls scare me too...most of the time, let's just hope they throw it out soon :P

**Seena58**- Yup! Hate her! Too bad you can't kill her XP I really wish I could just erase her XD that'd be so cool! Try keeping one in your room staring at you endlessly! I love chocolate cake! I want some more sooon!

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Yes I'm lazy, very lazy, I blame school and lack of energy (at the moment) for being lazy. Cool! A club! XD Making other fics! Actually...already made them! I'll post them up soon! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 3:

"Honestly, I don't know why you bother keeping that thing around…"

Krad rolled his eyes, "In case you didn't notice, even if we leave it at your house, it'll just follow us back."

Dark shuddered, "How about we throw it out then? That'd work."

The blond shot him a sceptical look, "If it can get past a locked door without unlocking it, it can probably get through a dumpster without any troubles."

"Fine, go and burst my bubble."

"I just did."

Dark frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets and muttered under his breath, "jerk…"

"I heard that."

His friend merely grinned at him sheepishly before looking up, "Great…I think it's going to start raining soon, just what we need. Rain."

* * *

_There was a giggle. He looked around only to find that he was surrounded by darkness, he knew something bad was going to happen and decided to wait. Finally, the darkness began to clear away, it became a road. It was a murky night, the rain had made the roads slippery and wet…then the girl giggled again. Little pale arms appeared and pushed him onto the road, as he fell, he could see a car coming, its brakes screeching as it tried to stop. Then there was a scream and everything faded away again…_

* * *

Krad sat up panting again. He looked down beside him, Dark was still asleep. Then he looked up, he knew what to expect but couldn't help but give a little jump when the doll was staring at him again. He grabbed it and set it on the ground, there was something caught onto its hand, he blinked and picked it up, it was a wet piece of cloth, "This has got to stop…"

He was about to get up when he realized that someone was hugging his arm. The blond sighed and laid back down, not wanting to wake his friend up, but then the doorbell rang. He blinked at the sound and got up, not having much of a choice in waking Dark up, "Hey Dark, let go of my arm."

"Nnn…"

"Come on! Please? Someone's at the door and it's…seven in the morning. Either you get up or let go of my arm."

Reluctantly, the other boy let go and Krad slipped out of bed to go answer the door, he blinked in surprise, "Niwa, why are you here at this time of day?"

"I'm sorry Krad-kun, wow…you look terrible!"

Krad felt slightly self-conscious at the comment. He knew he was a mess, hair tousled, and probably sleepy looking eyes, "Thank you…?"

Then a voice came from behind him, "You're a sight for sore eyes…getting ready for an early Halloween?"

"Haha, you're brilliant, Satoshi, just brilliant. I'm sorry, but I don't think I have it in me to appreciate your brilliance so early in the morning."

Daisuke gave him a rueful smile, "I tried to call you but your phone appears to be disconnected."

The blond looked away, thoughts drifting to his poor broken phone, "yes, that'd be Dark's fault, as usual. It actually happened awhile ago."

"Oh, is Dark over at your place again?"

"He is, but he's still sleeping."

Satoshi gave him a suspicious look, "Really now? What did you guys do all night?"

Krad blushed, "Sleep, and nothing but sleep!"

"Sure…"

"Why are you two here this early?"

"Oh, about that…"

The blond crossed his arms and called out, "Dark! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

From the bedroom, a sleepy reply was heard. "Hnnn, go away…I love you lots Krad, but please let me sleep."

"Get up! Now!"

"I'll go get him," the blue haired boy offered and made his way towards the bedroom.

Dark grabbed the pillow and covered his head with it, "No…"

"Get up or you don't get breakfast!"

That got him awake, "What? That's not fair!" He jolted awake only to meet blue eyes and a bored looking boy, he screamed and moved back, then fell off the bed, "You're not Krad!"

Satoshi smirked, "No, but it was Krad yelling at you."

The blond poked his head in the room to find his friend on the ground clutching his heart, "I see someone got scared…"

"You'd get scared too if the first thing you saw in the morning was creepy boy with his creepy stare and creepy smile!"

Satoshi glared at him, and then held something in front of his face. A moment later, Dark screamed again causing Krad to have to poke his head inside again with a sigh, "What now?"

"I see the great Dark-sama here's afraid of a little doll." The blue haired boy smirked in an amused manner. Today was going to be a good day.

"What? That thing is eerie! Ask Krad! He thinks it's eerie too!" He looked around only to find that his friend had left the room again, "Fine! Go and ditch me! I was arguing you know! And you were supposed to side with me!"

The blonde's voice made its way into the room, "Shut up and get dressed already. We're heading over to the Harada's after breakfast."

"The Harada's? Why?"

"Just hurry up, Dark."

Satoshi listened with little interest, they sounded like a married couple, only not married and not really a couple, or so they claimed. He pulled the doll and shoved it in Dark's face again, stopping him mid-complaint, the other boy yelped and backed up some more, "Don't do that!"

"Like your wife said, shut up and hurry up."

"Wha-now see here, I'm not married to Krad and he definitely is _not_ a girl!"

"Dark! Hurry up!"

He groaned and called back, "Yes, dear…"

"_What'd you just call me!_?"

Satoshi inwardly snickered, "As you were saying?"

"Wha-" He backed up even more as the doll floated around his face, "Stop doing that! Krad! Creepy boy won't stop waving the doll in my face!"

"Satoshi, stop teasing him already! At this rate, he'll never get dressed!"

The blue haired boy frowned and left the room with a, "Yes, mother…"

Dark couldn't help but laugh as he got out of bed, "My, honey, our _son's_ all grown up now isn't he? He's even found himself a nice little redheaded boyfriend!" A moment later Satoshi came in and threw the doll right at him, he yelped as he caught the doll and dropped it while jumping away. The doll's golden eyes flashed dangerously. "_Son_! The second I catch you, you are _so_ dead!"

Satoshi smirked, playing along with their little game, "But _father_! You know it'd be considered child abuse, right? You could get _arrested_ for doing such things."

The elder boy crossed his arms, "Well then, you're grounded, young man!"

The other merely rolled his eyes, "Not if _mommy_ _dear_ has anything to say about it!"

Krad stepped in and crossed his arms, "Okay, you two can stop playing family now. How did I end up being the mother anyways? Satoshi, stop tormenting your _father_, you know he's afraid of the doll, and Dark, get dressed already or we're going to be late."

His friend shot him a pout in protest, "But _dearest,_ our _son_ is beyond disobedient!"

He sighed, "Fine, Satoshi, you're grounded."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Now get your butt into the kitchen young man, and Dark, _dear_, we're leaving in five minutes whether you've had breakfast or not. And I suggest you put some pants on. We'll drag you out even if you're in nothing but your boxers."

Defeated, the violet haired boy could only sulk, "Yes, honey…"

Satoshi crossed his arms and followed his _mother_ back into the kitchen where Daisuke was waiting, the redhead smiled, "I see you three are having fun playing family."

Dark's voice was heard from the room, "Aww…Dai-chan feels excluded, doesn't he? Krad dear, how about we give this creepy _son_ of ours away and adopt him instead?"

"No one's giving anyone away."

"Bu-"

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Almost, darling! Just give me a second!"

"I don't really care, it's your breakfast that's getting cold."

Satoshi sat beside Daisuke looking more or less like a pouting child, "Not a married couple my butt."

The redhead giggled, "You three make a nice family."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why? I think you were enjoying it."

The blue haired boy looked away, "As if…"

* * *

A minute later, Dark appeared with a grin on his face, "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"Wow, with the way you said that, it almost sounded like you _did_ something, _dad_."

Dark ignored him and took a bite out of the piece of toast Krad handed him, "Come on you two, stop bickering. Let's get going. You too Daisuke."

"Krad-kun, you'd make a wonderful mother."

"I resent that. Don't make me ground you too."

The redhead perked up and closed his mouth as they all left the house. Dark rather liked this whole family act, "So what's happening, honey? Care to enlighten me?"

"I don't know all the details, so ask your son and his little friend."

"Hey, he's your son too!"

Krad rolled his eyes, "So tell us, what happened with the other Harada."

"Huh? Riku-chan? What happened?"

Daisuke frowned, "Harada-san called me this morning and told me that her sister was taking a walk last night and she was hit by a car. She said someone pushed her."

The blond gulped, "Is she alright?"

"Yea…luckily, the car slowed down enough to not really hurt her seriously, she broke her arm and has a couple bruises and cuts but she's going to be alright."

Satoshi frowned, "I can't believe someone would push her."

Dark sighed, "And now the family's going to visit her."

"What family?"

"Our family! Dai-chan included of course," He grinned, "Today can be family day, the day where I get to ground my _son_ for a couple dozen years. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"…you're one messed up father. Can't we trade him in for a normal one, mother?"

Daisuke smiled, "Yea, he really is a dysfunctional dad."

"Fine! But don't go bad mouthing your mother though…she's the one who cooks…and I'd rather not end up sleeping on the couch tonight."

Krad blushed, "Okay! Shut up! Not another word until we get there! Understood?"

The redhead squeaked, "Yes, madam!"

"Yes, mother…"

"Yes dear..."

The blond sighed, how the hell did he end up being the mother?

* * *

When they reached the Harada household, Dark gave a squeak and jumped behind Satoshi who rolled his eyes, "Wow father, I feel so safe with you being the head of the family. What kind of person would hide behind his own son…"

Dark smacked him on the head, "Look at the front door, you twit of a son!"

Standing there was the very doll he was using to torment his so called father all morning. How did it get there? Blue eyes shifted uneasily to the blonde, "Um…mother?"

Krad stared at it and frowned, he walked over and picked it up then rang the doorbell, a moment later, the door opened and the steward greeted them, Daisuke smiled, "We're here to see Harada-san."

"Of course, come right on in."

So the four stepped inside and were soon greeted by Risa, who had bandages wrapped around her forehead, "Dark-san! Krad-san! Niwa-kun! Hiwatari-kun! Thanks for coming!"

The redhead smiled happily, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I look terrible don't I?"

Dark grinned, "Whatever are you talking about? You look as excellent as always!"

The brunette blushed, both Satoshi and Krad rolled their eyes at the violet eyed boy, "So how's your sister?"

"Riku? She's still in the hospital, she should be able to go home in a couple days…"

Then the butler came in, "Excuse me, do you think your sister would want her jacket back? It's been washed and dried, and patched up."

Krad blinked, "Patched up?"

Risa sighed, "Yea, there was a bit torn off when she fell I guess."

The blond frowned, thinking back at the piece of cloth the doll had in its hands, "I see…"

"Krad-san, what's that in your arms?"

Krad looked at the doll in his hands, he had forgotten it was there, "Oh this? …it's…"

"For you!" Dark grinned.

"Oh! Thank you!"

The blond shot him an incredulous look, then the butler spoke up again, "I believe we should be going to visit your sister, she should be awake by now."

Risa nodded, "Yea sure, sorry you guys."

"It's okay! Don't worry about it Harada-san!"

She saw them to the door, "Thank you for the doll! I'll tell Riku you came by!"

"'Kay, take care!"

Then they walked off, Krad hissed, "What were you thinking when you gave the doll to her?"

"Come on dear, it might actually stay with her!"

"I doubt it…but even if it did, it probably won't be a good thing." He was more worried for the brunette's safety than simply getting rid of it. But it was too late now, Krad sighed and continued walking. "You know if anything happens it'll be your fault, _sweetie_." The last word dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Krad! This stupid child won't eat!"

"Satoshi, eat."

"No!"

Daisuke laughed at the whole display of pretend family, though it actually seemed more real than pretend, "Look! Daisuke's eating! Why can't you be obedient like him?"

"But I'm not hungry!"

Dark threw up his hands and groaned, "He's just like his mother!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Sorry, come on _son_, just eat a little!"

"No! I'm not hungry!"

Krad crossed his arms, "Eat at least half your plate."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Eat at least half your plate or don't expect me to ever cook for you again even if you were to starve to death."

"You wouldn't."

Dark grinned, "I wouldn't doubt it, your mother's dead serious when he goes around threatening people."

"Dark!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder how kids look up to their fathers."

"Quiet you, you've just been grounded for another two months. So that would make you grounded for a total of…five years or so."

"Oh that's just unfair, just you wait, I'll runaway and then you'll be sorry."

Krad just chewed on his dinner, "just do as your father says and eat already."

The redhead smiled, "You guys are like a real family…"

The blond choked and took a swig of his drink, "Niwa, was that comment really necessary?"

"It's only the truth."

Satoshi frowned, "Fine, don't yell at him and yell at me instead!"

The amethyst eyed boy rolled his eyes, "Well Dai-chan's eating and you're not. That's reason enough not to yell at him! Besides, I like him more!"

"Mother! Father's showing favouritism again! And he's not even _trying_ to hide it!"

Krad sighed, "Leave me out of this."

"But _mother_!"

Dark laughed, "See? Krad's on _my_ side!"

"Dark, stop laughing at Satoshi or else you _will _be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Bu-"

"No buts! Now eat!"

Satoshi smirked as Dark scowled at him. Ah yes, the fatherly-son relationship, it was simply beautiful. Daisuke suppressed a giggle, they reminded him too much of a real family more or less on the love-hating side.

* * *

"Good night! See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye! Now _son,_ don't you go and try to take advantage of the poor boy! And remember, you're grounded until you're twenty five!"

"Don't stay up too late. Be careful on your way back."

"Yes mother…and _father,_ try to take it easy tonight."

Dark blushed, "Make that thirty. You're grounded till you're thirty young man."

"Okay, you know what? I'm leaving before father here grounds me for another two years. Come on, let's go."

Daisuke smiled and followed his friend down the street, "I think you enjoyed the whole pretend family thing."

"You're not serious…"

The redhead gave a sad nod, _since you don't have a family…none of you do…_

Satoshi looked at the sky and frowned, "I guess it was okay…"

* * *

"Wow…just look at that. There goes our son, all grown up. You know what, Krad?"

"What?"

"You do make a good mother…"

"Shut up, _dear_."

"What? That wasn't so bad, I think even the creep was having fun."

Krad shrugged, "I hope you're not suggesting we do this again."

"I don't see why not, I mean I really should've grounded the kid till he was six feet under."

The blond smirked, "No dear, you may not ground him past thirty five. I'm hoping that by then, you'll have kicked him out of the house and he'll be living his own life."

"Fine, be that way, _honey_."

The three of them had the same thought running through their heads, _maybe that's what it's like to have a real family…_then Dark tackled Krad to the floor and straddled his back, "Dark! What are you doing?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You looked like you saw a ghost when you found out about Riku-chan!"

"What about her?"

"Did you know something?"

"Dark! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"I woke up because I had a dream where someone was pushed onto the road okay?"

Dark blinked, "Are you serious? Is this somehow related back to the dream where I got strangled and the doll was standing in front of me looking like it had a similar intention?"

"You still remember that?"

"Yes."

"I guess it's related."

"You know what? Next time you have a freaky dream like that, tell me."

"Why? You're not my mother!"

"No, but as your _husband_, I demand you tell me, wifey dear."

Krad blushed and rested his head on his arms, "Fine, be that way. Now get off me."

His friend obeyed, "Do you think the doll's going to stay with Risa-chan?"

"How should I know? I just hope nothing happens to her…"

Little feet made their way down the hall to a closed door, that's where it was. Her doll, eyes narrowing, the doorknob turned and there was a click, she poked her head into the room where two figures were asleep on the bed. Her lips turned into a smile, little pale hands pushed the door open a bit more before stepping into the room, there was her doll. A little giggle could be heard.

* * *

Nya

Shiza! I finally updated this XD Oh no :O what's the evil dolly gonna do to them? And who shall be her next victim? I've always wanted to make them play family XP I'm a very bored person who's in need of a life apparently :P And I haven't heard word of this review thingy yet, but within two days I'm going to forget it :P Hope you enjoy this! Dolls are evil :O


	5. Chapter 4

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 4:

Krad stirred when he felt Dark shift around, "Nnn…Dark?" He felt the other boy get up and soon onto him, golden eyes opened, "What are you doing?" Dark giggled in a very un-Dark like way, the blonde tried to sit up only to find the other boy straddling his waist, "Dark?"

A finger was placed on his lips, silencing him as his friend brushed the hair out of his face, eyes looking slightly crazed, "Shush doll…dolls aren't supposed to talk…"

"W-What?" Krad bucked in attempt to get his friend off him.

"Stop moving."

The blond paused in his movement and looked around. He spotted the doll by the doorway, "You're the doll aren't you?"

Dark giggled and leaned in closer, "You're the doll around here, my pretty. And I take good care of my dolls."

"I'm not a doll! You are!"

The purple haired boy's smile faded a bit, "No, you're the doll, you're _my_ doll." His smile relit, "My doll has such silky gold hair…you're my favourite doll, did you know that?"

Krad decided it was best to play along, "…no, I didn't know."

"Well now you do, do you even know your owner's name? Do you, dolly?"

Thinking fast, _death…_ "It's Shikyo isn't it?"

Dark smirked, "I'm so glad my doll knows my name. But it's Shikyo-sama to you."

He frowned and mumbled, "Shikyo-sama…"

"That's a good dolly."

"Why'd you do it?"

Amethyst eyes swirled with insanity, he asked innocently, "Do what?"

"The Harada twins…"

"Oh them, it was funny don't you think?" Dark smiled, there was no remorse or any trace of guilt, his smile was of pure pleasure. "Soon I'll have my favourite doll all to myself, won't that be fun? And then I can take care of you and love you…"

By this time Krad was freaking out and squirming around again, "Can you…get off me?"

"No, then dolly will run off."

"I won't."

Dark seemed to consider it then smirked, "I don't think so."

"Get off!"

"No, Shikyo-chan doesn't want to let go of her doll."

"Dark…"

The boy blinked in a confused manner, that was all Krad needed to slip out of his grip, he got off the bed and stood up, Dark snarled at him, "That wasn't very nice of you, dolly…"

"I'm not a doll!"

Then the boy pounced on him as he was about to run again, "You're not getting away! You're mine!"

"Let go of me!" The blonde looked around and spotted the doll watching from the doorway, he reached for the door, he was so close…then his fingertip touched it, grabbing the door as much as he could, he slammed it shut smacking the doll, making it fall over, delicate porcelain face cracked slightly, its golden eyes glowed in fury. Krad released his breath and sighed as Dark suddenly went limp and fell on him, breathing lightly. "…Dark?"

No response, the blonde looked at his friend and found him asleep, he sighed again and allowed himself to relax, arms sprawled out, he let the shock of everything that just happened go to the back of his head and soon, weariness took over and he too fell asleep.

* * *

Violet eyes opened, his bed suddenly became very soft and warm and it felt really nice, and smelt like vanilla too. It reminded him of Krad. He lifted his head to find himself staring at a sleeping Krad. He blinked and wondered how the hell he ended up on the floor with his best friend under him, but seeing that the golden eyed boy was sleeping so peacefully he decided not to wake him up. And seeing that he was really comfortable, he rested his head against his friend's chest and went back to sleep.

* * *

Golden eyes opened groggily, his back was in pain, even though the floor was carpeted, it was still a floor. He looked at his friend, who was still asleep, on him, and although he wasn't very heavy, it still felt weird. And the fact that they both were in their sleeping clothes, or boxers, didn't help. Krad sighed and tapped on Dark's shoulder, "Hey Dark, wake up…"

Dark didn't reply and nuzzled his head making Krad blush. "Dark…come on Dark, get up already."

He watched his friend lift his head slightly, "Krad?"

"Yea?"

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Why are we on the ground?"

Krad sighed in annoyance, "I'll tell you when you're actually awake. We're late for school."

"So? I'm still tired and so are you so I'm going back to sleep and so are you. We can stand to miss a day of school…"

Then Dark fell asleep again, talk about sleeping on cue…

Krad blinked as his friend suddenly became dead weight, seeing his friend sleep so comfortably made him sleepy too, "This is all your fault…" Then he too, fell asleep.

* * *

"Krad-kun and Dark didn't show up for school today."

"Yea, I noticed."

"Should we go check on them?"

Satoshi shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

So they headed over, and were very surprised when they found the door unlocked. The first thought that drifted into their minds was that their friends had been robbed or something so they rushed in. Nothing looked disturbed in any way, then they headed down the hall and found the doll lying on its back, face cracked, she looked furious. Ruby eyes blinked as he opened the door, he nearly slammed it shut when he saw two figures sprawled out on the floor…with a lot of bare skin showing.

The blue haired boy gave him a funny look, "Are they doing something?"

They listened for a moment, there was no sound coming from the room so Daisuke opened it more to find the two boys asleep on the floor. "They're asleep…"

"What were they doing?"

"I guess they had a…long night…"

"I guess they did."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Should we wake them?"

Satoshi suddenly had a crazy idea, and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity, "No…let them sleep, but let's have a little…_fun_ shall we?"

"…poor Krad-kun, it must be uncomfortable sleeping like that…"

"We can always change that."

_This will show him for trying to ground me until I'm thirty._

* * *

Later that day, Satoshi and Daisuke left the house feeling very satisfied, well at least Satoshi did. Indeed he had a very smug look on his face as he walked down the street, hands shoved into his pocket.

Today was a good day.

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened once again, Dark yawned and stared at the ceiling…then his mind clicked, the last time he woke up he saw a very pale chest…then he heard someone's soft breathing and looked around to find that they had switched positions. Krad was now sleeping on him while he was the one with the aching back. He watched his friend sleep, trying to ignore the pain in his back, after awhile, he gave up, "Krad?"

The blond stirred, opened his eyes, blinked and sat up, straddling his waist, hair falling all around him, "Hm?"

Dark squirmed a bit, "That tickles…"

"What?"

"Your hair."

"Hnnn, sorry…" Krad rubbed his eyes and scooted back so he could stand up, but _coincidentally_, there was a rubber ball on the floor making the half asleep blond trip and fall back onto Dark who had the air knocked out of him in two ways. First, the blonde, though wasn't very heavy at all, just fell on him and gravity helped, second, his mouth was covered by his friend's, his friend who was awake by now and trying to comprehend what just happened. Krad sat up and blushed, he didn't know what to say, "…sorry…"

Dark propped onto his elbows and blinked, then a minute later, he grabbed the blond and pulled him in for another kiss. Then yet _another_ minute later, Krad pulled away laughing, the violet eyed boy frowned, "What?"

"Did you know that you've been drawn on?"

"What?"

The blond nodded and got up laughing, Dark growled and opened the door and screamed, Krad stopped laughing and looked at the doorway, standing on a stool was the doll, golden eyes glaring in rage. He lightly ran a finger over the crack on the delicate face, he gulped, "I think we're in trouble…"

"Why?"

Krad sighed, he had forgotten that Dark had forgotten what he did last night, "I'll explain later, I think you should wash the ink off your face first." Dark nodded and headed to the bathroom, the sound of the tap was heard, the blonde stared at the doll and bit his lip, he shook his head and headed down the hall. "I can't believe we slept most of the day away…it's four already…we slept pass school."

Then arms wrapped around him from behind, "Miss me?"

"You haven't gone anywhere. And you're getting me wet; you should've wiped your face or something."

Dark pouted, "You're no fun."

Krad turned around, there were still faint marks of ink on the other boy's face, faint lines which showed a moustache, loops around the eyes and other little doodles. His lips twitched, "I see you couldn't wash it all off."

"This stuff won't come off, the stupid creep."

"Hm?"

"It was creepy boy and you know it!"

The blond shrugged, "I guess this is what you get for grounding him for what? Twenty years?"

"Make it thirty."

"Not past thirty-five."

Dark huffed, "Fine, he's grounded until he's thirty-five then."

Krad sighed and patted his shoulder, "It's okay, I wouldn't worry about it. It'll probably come off by tomorrow."

"…when are you ever going explain to me what the hell happened last night?"

"Remember the other day when we were at your house and I told you the doll possessed you?"

"Yea…"

"Well it happened again."

"_What!_? What did I end up doing to you this time?"

"Not much, you kept calling me a doll, talked a lot and then you tackled me and fell asleep. Yea, that's all."

Dark gaped, "_That's all!_? I mean I could've killed you and you say _that's all!_?"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know! Just stop being so calm about it!"

"You're doing the freaking out for the both of us."

"But…but…"

Krad sighed, "Would it make you feel better if we go dig out info on the doll?"

Dark nodded, "But that would mean…"

"Yes Dark, that would mean we have to make a trip to the library."

"But I hate the library!"

"Well it's the only place where there might be information on the doll…"

"Fine…but doesn't it close early today?"

Krad didn't like where the conversation was going, "Oh no…nonononono!"

"Krad…"

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm actually skipping school again!"

"Well you did it once already, a second time can't hurt."

"Yes but…"

Dark crossed his arms, "Well, I'm going to the library and you're skipping school, we're both doing things we don't want to so get over it. What I don't get is why the hell you locked the doll up in a box…"

"It freaks me out, okay?"

"It freaks me out too, but you don't see me putting it in a crate and locking it up with chains and all."

"Well, you're not me. You do your freaking out outwardly and loudly."

"I resent that!"

"Whatever, let's go."

Dark looked at the library entrance rather sourly before following the blond in, he stood around when Krad started flipping through the index cards, "Hurry up…the librarian's glaring at me…"

The blond rolled his eyes before flipping through a couple more cards, "Here it is…" The two strode past shelves and shelves of books, finally they arrived at the corner where desks were set up. "It should be around here…"

"Great…we find books on the creepiest things in the creepiest part of this creepy place."

Krad grabbed a book and started flipping through it, "Shut up and help me look."

"You know literature gives me headaches…"

"This was your idea."

Dark huffed and grabbed a book and he too began to flip through the pages.

After a long while, Dark was lounging around staring at the ceiling while Krad continued to flip through the last book there was, "Hey Dark, look at this…"

* * *

Nya

I would do the reviews thingymajig but the email concerning the reviews thingamajig got sent around again so yea... .;; do forgive me...on the brighter note, I updated this and they found something on the doll XD and Dark got possessed and possessive and obsessive and such :) fun fun fun...for me anyways


	6. Chapter 5

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 5:

Dark walked over and frowned, "You know you're going to have to read it to me, my eyes have dried out and may start bleeding soon for I have gone blind from all those tiny words I've been staring at for the past hour."

Krad sighed, "You don't read enough."

"You read too much," he retorted.

"Did I mention what you were 'reading' was the _picture_ encyclopaedia of dolls?"

"So? I had to read the _captions_! Horribly tiny letters!"

He rolled his eyes, "Gods forbid you strain your eyes to read the small font. Anyways, look at this."

Amethyst eyes scanned across the page until they spotted a picture of a certain doll, "Whoa, it's the doll…"

"Yes, and look at the caption."

"No, you read it to me. I've had enough of captions."

Krad sighed, "This is the first doll created by the famous doll maker Masaki Saitou."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Now what?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "Now we look up Saitou Masaki."

Dark grinned, "Oh? You've got your sources? Is it one of those secret sources?"

"…no, it's a phonebook."

"Oh…"

"But it'd be a secret to _you,_ now wouldn't it? Considering the only thing you've actually read this year was a menu."

* * *

_Knock, knock_.

The teacher looked over, "Yes, Krad?"

He paused, starting out carefully to weave his way around to getting what he wanted, "Have you ever considered arranging a fieldtrip?"

"Why yes I have. I'm constantly thinking about escaping from this horrible place to somewhere nice and tropical, like Hawaii. Just imagine, pretty women dancing in grass skirts and beautiful beaches as far as the eye can see. That sounds like paradise, doesn't it?"

The blond paused again, "I mean a fieldtrip for the class."

"_Oh_…then no, of course not-I mean, I haven't had the time to think about it yet. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, I do, there's this hot spring…"

The teacher looked thoughtful for a moment, "A hot spring? I'm not sure…it could be very expensive…"

Krad shrugged, "Oh, but I heard the attendants there are _very_…" he raised a brow and gave a mysterious smirk, "exquisite?"

The teacher perked up, suddenly interested. The blond gave a small smirk, victory was his. Again. Like always.

* * *

"So? Are we going?"

He looked over sarcastically, "What do _you_ think?"

Amethyst eyes blinked, "Really? What'd you do?"

"Told him about the attendants."

"Ah…you appealed to his inner pervert."

The blond gave a knowing smirk, "it's only to be expected. Over forty and still single…"

* * *

"Hey creep, guess what?"

"What?" He asked, snickering when he saw that the lines on the other boy's face hadn't completely faded yet.

He grinned as he began taunting the younger boy, "We get to go to the hot springs and you don't!"

"…so? Am I supposed to care?"

"Ugh…you just have to take the fun out of everything don't you?"

Satoshi smirked, "Of course I do."

"Geeze, Dark, why weren't you at school today?"

"We were at the library." It sounded like a shameful confession.

The younger two gasped, "You? Library? Isn't there a law against that?"

Blue eyes looked over, shock evident in them, "Weren't you banned from there or something? I always thought there was a rule that said '_Only people with brains allowed in_' I guess their security's been slacking…"

"Shut up! It's not like I _wanted_ to be there!"

"But still…_you_ skipped _school_ to go to the _library_. Are you ill or something?"

"I'm not sick!"

"In the mind you are…" Satoshi muttered under his breath.

"Krad dragged me there! Now stop staring and muttering to yourself!"

The blond looked over and spoke up, "What are you talking about? It was _your_ idea! _I_ didn't want to skip school!"

The redhead couldn't stop staring no matter how hard he tried, it was just too weird, wild ideas began running through his head. Dark at the library…whether it was Krad's idea or not, maybe it was actually a clone of Dark…or maybe he was abducted by aliens…which he probably wasn't, who would want to put up with Dark anyways? But either way it was just strange.

Satoshi was first to compose himself from the shock of the equation Dark plus Library, and of course, there was no solution to the problem. "…so when are you going?"

"Next week."

"But this week's almost over."

"I know, I can't wait!"

Red eyes looked over at the blonde, "How did he convince you to convince the teacher to do this?"

"And how'd you know that he convinced me to convince the teacher?"

Dark huffed, "Well, everything has a fair price!"

Krad rolled his eyes, "And a fieldtrip is the fair price for making you read a _picture_ book?"

"With captions."

Daisuke laughed, "Everyone knows Dark's allergic to literature."

The violet haired boy shook his head and sighed, "The things I do for you…"

The blond raised a brow, "What about what I do for _you_? Shall I start naming things? I cook for _you_, do _your_ homework some of the times, clean up after _you_, tell the teacher _your_ excuses which are crap by the way, _and_ I have to makeup excuses for you too…"

"Okay, okay, I get it! And all I do is make you skip school and do things to my advantage."

"I'm glad we got that straightened out."

"Yes…now I look terrible while you look like a saint."

Krad grinned, "I'm glad we got _that _straightened out too."

"You know what? Let's just go home. It's been a long time and I think I'm growing itchy from being surrounded by literature for so long."

"Home?"

"Yea…you know…home, where your heart belongs or something like that…?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "I know what home is, but _which_ home exactly? Mine or yours?"

Dark blinked, "Oh…yours, you have food."

Golden eyes blinked, "It's time like this I wonder how you always end up with high marks on your tests, all you ever think about is food…"

"What can I say? I'm a closet geek."

"Quite proud of it too I see."

"Who wouldn't be? I mean with looks and brains like mine, who _wouldn't_ be proud?"

Krad shrugged, they headed down the street arguing, "There _is _something called modesty you know, it's also known as humility, being humble, _not_ being arrogant. But then again I doubt you'd know how to do any of that."

"That's right! Dark Mousy knows no modesty!" He grinned and flashed the other a peace sign while the other merely sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The door opened with a soft creek when they got back. Dark blinked and stared hard into the house, "I'm freaked. Are you freaked? Because I'm freaked out. Very freaked out. Hold me?" Krad didn't respond when the other boy clung onto him, he was too busy staring at the doll standing there. It was still smiling, its face still cracked, looking like it was welcoming them home. They stood there for a long time just staring at it until Dark's arms started falling asleep and he had to let go. He looked at his friend, "Yea…you're freaked too."

"I have a good reason to be, don't I? Not even Houdini could've gotten out of that."

"Yea, no one could've gotten out of Krad's _crate-O'-doom_."

The blond took a deep breath and stepped into the house. He picked up the doll and set it on the couch. "Get in here, you loser." Dark did as he was instructed and stood beside his friend, looking down at the doll. The blond sighed and rubbed his temples, "There's got to be a way to get rid of this thing."

A voice came from beside him, "Shikyo-chan isn't a thing."

He looked up at the abrupt change in his friend, the amethyst eyed boy picked up the doll with an unreadable expression. "Not again…" But he noted a change in attitude this time, the doll wasn't giddy and crazed about him being a doll. No. It looked sober and frighteningly calm.

"My doll has damaged my beautiful face…and now he's trying to get rid of me. I simply cannot allow that." Dark's voice quickly changed from anger to amusement, "But what are you going to do, dolly? How will you rid yourself of me?"

"I'll find a way." The blond bit back, distancing himself from the other.

The other laughed, "And how will you accomplish that? Lock me up? Try to get others to help you?" Then he suddenly turned serious again, "You've seen what I can do to your little dolly friends. Are you sure you want to risk making another wrong move dolly?"

Krad chewed on his lower lip, eyeing the doll in his friend's hands he asked cautiously, dreading the answer, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to play of course!"

* * *

Nya

Yes I haven't updated this fic in awhile, okay, not awhile, a really reallly long time and yes it's a short chapter, I'm sorry! Now to distract who ever actually reads this by changing the topic XP Italy won the world cup :O and Materazzi's a...you get the idea :P yess that was my distraction, buhbye! Zidane's awesome! XD


	7. Chapter 6

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
Simply trapped there,  
For whatever reason,  
Their eyes bore right through you,  
They blink, they watch, they know...  
Because...  
Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 6:

Golden eyes stared at his friend, "Let's _not_ play…"

"It's not your place to say, now is it, dolly?"

"Stop calling me that."

Dark's tone turned harsh, "I'll decide what I can call you and what I cannot."

The blond gave a frown, "Don't you have some little girl to return to or something?" And for the first time, the doll possessed boy hesitated. Krad blinked, but didn't waste the opportunity to punch his friend in the face.

Dark, in turn, dropped the doll and fell on his butt.

There was a long pause.

Amethyst eyes glared at the other boy, tears welling up as he held his nose, "What the hell was that for!"

Krad looked around sheepishly, "you know when they say 'might makes right'? Well, they were right." There was another pause. He pointed at the doll, "its fault, not mine."

His voice was muffled by his hand, he looked at the other incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, take your hand away, it's not like I punched you _that_ hard." He kneeled down in front of his friend and pulled the other's hand away from his nose and immediately changed his mind, "okay, maybe I punched you a little harder than I needed to…but on the brighter note, I feel a lot better now, and it's all thanks to you!"

Awhile later, Dark stood there, arms crossed, two tissues rolled up and stuffed up his nose and brows furled, "So you're telling me…that once again, I was possessed by that freaky little doll, and then you punched me in the face."

Krad nodded, "that sounds about right."

"And _why_ did you punch _me_ instead of the doll?"

"…because it seems to work? Anyways, punching the doll looks rather painful, fist on porcelain? No thanks." He looked up, "there was something interesting though, I mentioned a little girl and you-it stopped for a bit."

"A little girl?"

"Yea…" when he received no reply, he looked over, "what are you thinking now?"

Dark's eyes widened, "nothing! What were _you_ thinking?"

The blond shot him a strange look, then something dawned on him, "that's just gross Dark…"

"What? I was thinking about the hot springs!"

A pause, "…of course you were Dark…"

"I was! I swear I was!"

* * *

"So remember, you're still grounded for life, and if you do anything weird, I'm grounding you until the end of time, even when you go to hell, got it?"

The shorter boy snorted, "How do you know I'm going to go to hell?"

Dark let out a laugh, "It's general knowledge, creep. You're going to hell, I'm going to hell, Krad's probably going to go to hell too. And Daisuke…well he's the only one who might have a chance of escaping hell."

Their bags had been packed and they were ready to get on the bus while the younger two had gone to see them off. Satoshi frowned, "You know what? Just leave already."

"You know you'll miss us," Dark ruffled his hair as he boarded the bus.

Krad waved and followed the other on.

When the bus left, Daisuke looked over, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Satoshi shrugged, "Dark might molest Krad at the hot springs and Krad might drown him, then he'll go to hell and the three of us will live happily ever after."

The redhead blinked, "Oh, so they're going to be alright, right?"

* * *

On the second day of their trip, the pair managed to 'get lost' and strayed away from the class. "We are so going to get in trouble for this…"

Krad raised a brow, "Since when did you care about getting in trouble?"

The violet haired boy frowned, "I started caring when I realized that if we get in trouble now, we might not get to bath in the hot springs when we get back. Do you realize how pissed off I'm going to be if we don't get to go into the hot springs? You'll never hear the end of it, I can promise you that much right now."

He gave a snort, "If that's it then stop complaining. Come on, I've got the address here, you've got the doll right?"

"It's in the bag. Why do _I _have to carry it? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Ignoring the other, he gave a nod, "Good, let's go, we can catch a bus there or something."

Dark looked over, "Hey Krad, aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of the doll? Of life in general? What if we go there and find a freaking ghost or a lot of stalking dolls?"

The blond shrugged, "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Dark stared in disbelief, "no one said anything about hiking."

The blond didn't bother turning around, "stop complaining Dark, it's unattractive. Now let's get going already."

As the two hiked, asking for directions every now and then, the thief frowned, "why do they keep giving us these really weird looks?"

Krad shook his head, "I have no idea, but I'm guessing it's not a good sign…at least we only have a bit more left to go, the sooner we find out more about this thing the better."

He looked up hopefully, "You know what'd be even better?"

Golden eyes glanced back, "What?"

"If we could get rid of it today, and enjoy the rest of the trip."

"Agreed."

* * *

They lost track of how far they'd hiked when they finally came to a clearing. The purple haired boy was panting, "Why the hell…would anyone…live in the middle of…nowhere? God…this…is the worst."

Krad didn't answer, he was looking up at the sky with a frown, "It's getting dark, I can't believe we hiked the whole day. This sucks." The two continued walking a bit until they came across a small, abandoned cabin. It was the place where the person they were seeking was supposedly living in. "Damn, I guess we either got the wrong place or he doesn't live here anymore, and the sun's down…"

Dark immediately shook his head, "No way, no way in hell. There's absolutely no way we're staying in here overnight, I'd sooner sleep outside with all the animals and other creepy things."

The other rolled his eyes, unimpressed, "Get your butt inside already, Dark."

Reluctantly, the thief stepped inside and stood there, "It's really dusty, looks like no one's lived here for years." He made his way around, eyes widening at the sight of one of the rooms, "oh my god, Krad, come here for a moment."

The blond sighed, "What now…-" his voice died when he looked at the room. The walls had been charred black; nothing remained whole except an unsteady looking shelf. The shelf too, was burned, but surprisingly, there was a spot that the fire didn't get. He paled, "Dark, give me the doll…"

His friend did as he was told, "Krad? What are you doing?"

He took a step over towards the shelf and placed the doll onto the shelf. Its feet fit in the little unburned patch. He could feel his throat go dry, "Dark, it looks like we came to the right place after all…" When he received no reply, a frown made its way to his face, "Dark?"

Krad turned around to see the other standing there, eyes wide and blank.

"…Dark?"

Again, the other didn't reply, but then unexpectedly, a voice that belonged to neither of them was heard. It sounded like a little girl's voice.

"_Papa? Where's papa?"_

* * *

Nya

Well...I updated XD That took...forever no? Wow, I really haven't written in a long time. But I _will_ finish! Yes...anyways, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
__It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
__Simply trapped there,  
__For whatever reason...  
__Their eyes bore right through you,  
__They blink, they watch, they know...  
__Because...  
__Don't you know?  
Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 7:

"_Papa? Where's papa?"_

In a moment, the scene around him changed, the burn marks on the walls faded and in the middle of the floor was a futon spread out, and a little girl lying in it. The only thing that lit the room was a small candle beside the girl. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the doll stayed perched on the shelf where he'd put it a moment ago. Taking a step closer, he studied the girl, silently wondering if she could see him. She had pale blond hair, and sad blue eyes, it was clear that she was ill even though she was tucked in and hidden under her futon. Krad frowned and leaned against the doorframe to watch incase anything happened.

He watched curiously as she looked over at the shelf where the doll stood and began asking it questions, _"Why isn't papa home yet, Shikyo-chan? He promised to come home early for my birthday…he said that he was going to celebrate with me…he promised…" _Her questions soon turned into soft sobs, muffled by her blanket, _"papa…I want papa to come home…Shikyo-chan, I want papa to come home…"_

After awhile, the cries died down and the girl drifted off to sleep. When he concluded that nothing more would happen, he wandered out of the room. That girl clearly had connections to the doll, whether she was the one that possessed it or not, he wasn't sure yet. In the kitchen, he looked at the pictures hung up on the wall, most of them were of an elderly man with the girl. He noted with a little interest that the man was doll's maker, "he must be her father…the books never said anything about him having a daughter…"

Suddenly, there was a scream from the other room, and he ran back as fast as he could to see what the commotion was about. However, when he tried to enter the room, something stopped him, it was as though there was a shield preventing him from entering the room. All he could do was watch helplessly as the futon, which had caught on fire due to the candle that'd been placed next to it, burned along with the little girl who was struggling to get the covers off. He found himself unable to close his eyes as the fire continued to spread and after what felt like eternity, the screams finally stopped. The sound of the flames was deafening as he was finally able to close his eyes in disgust.

He wasn't sure how long had passed when he heard rapid footsteps approaching and a breeze blew past him. There was another yell, it was a deeper voice, and all he could hear was the raw despair behind the voice. His eyes to snap open in surprise, but when he did, all he saw was icy blue, then the girl who'd died in the fire just a moment ago, "…hn?"

"_Where's papa?"_

There were hands around his throat, "I don't know…"

"_He promised…he promised…"_

Tears fell onto his cheek, "he promised to celebrate your birthday with you, right?"

The girl nodded, grip loosening slightly as the sobbing increased, _"He promised me lots of things…he promised me to celebrate my birthday with me, he promised to fix Shikyo-chan, he promised that everything would stop hurting in heaven, he promised that we'd be together!"_

His brows furled, unsure of how to handle the situation, "what? So you've been waiting for your father all this time…"

All she did was cry harder at this, _"he promised…he promised Menou…he promised me…"_

Giving a sigh, somehow everything had just gotten more complicated again. "I get it, so you want us to go find your father, right? If it'll help, I guess we'll go find him…"

Suddenly, he could feel something glaring at him and he glanced up to find angry glass eyes staring at him, the eyes that had witnessed everything and retained the pain and anguish that had happened in that house. The grip around his throat tightened, and the girl began shaking her head, _"no, I don't want to! He said he'd help us find papa! Stop it!"_

He winced and tried to pry the cold fingers off of him to no avail, "let go…"

Icy blue turned to gold as a different voice came out, it was deeper, crueler and definitely angrier, _"she belongs to Shikyo-chan! You can't take her away!"_

Krad gagged a bit at the hold as he continued struggling in attempt to loosen the other's hands. He could feel himself suffocating and his consciousness slipping, helplessly, he gasped out his friend's name, "Dark…Dark…help…"

Then everything turned black.

* * *

"_Krad…Krad…Krad! _Oi, Krad, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up only to collide head-to-head with his friend. Wincing slightly, he looked down at the jacket pooled at his lap and blinked, feeling extremely confused as he turned to stare at his friend, still panting. Outside, the sky was beginning to brighten, "…Dark? What happened? Where are we?"

Worried violet eyes watched him closely even as he rubbed his head in pain, "Um…I believe I can answer two of those questions. First of all, yes, it's me, and second, we're still at that place we hiked up to yesterday. As for what happened…I wish I knew, I mean, after we got here, you go and suddenly faint on me, and then just now, you were kicking and struggling and calling for me to help you so I woke you up…and now I'm _thoroughly_ freaked because you have bruises around your neck."

Krad winced as he rubbed his neck gingerly, his breathing having calmed down significantly, "yea, I think I was nearly strangled to death in my sleep just now…"

"I can see that…so what just happened to you?" After taking a moment to explain everything, the violet haired boy scooted over and draped his arms over him and gave an exasperated sigh, "wait, so you mean that not only is there a little girl's ghost hanging around, but the doll is alive too? And it's demonic…so now, aside from dealing with the doll that's holding a little dead girl hostage and trying to kill you, we have to find the kid's father too? That's just way too complicated…"

He nodded in agreement, "Seems like that's the only way though…"

Dark sighed again, "If it means attempts to murder you will stop, I guess we don't have much of a choice…I still can't believe we slept in a haunted house though, if you didn't almost die, I'd say you were lucky for fainting, I didn't get a wink of sleep. The doors kept opening and closing and someone kept running around, not someone, but there were footsteps. And I kept hearing things…please don't call me crazy."

Golden eyes studied the other in amusement, "Is that why you were hugging me?"

"Yea, I admit, being scared witless was part of the reason, that, and it was cold here."

The blond pursed his lips, "so what kind of things did you hear?"

The other shook his head, "I have no idea, I kept hearing something like 'mellow' or 'meno' or something like that…but then again, I could be completely off for all I know…"

"…was it something like 'Menou'?"

"Yea, something like that."

This caught his attention, "What did the voice sound like? A girl's? Boy's?"

Amethyst eyes glanced upwards in thought, "um…it sounded like a grown man's voice…sounded really sad, like the world just ended or something."

Krad quickly pieced the pieces together and looked at his friend seriously, "…or his only daughter just died…if he's haunting this place, he's probably not far off," he felt a small jolt of excitement run through him, "Dark, we should probably take a look around this place…maybe we'll find him or something."

Dark tightened his hold on the blond in protest, "wait a sec, by 'find him', do you mean his grave, his body, him, his skeleton or his ghost?"

Golden eyes blinked, "I have no idea…but we should look around anyways. I want this over with, I'm tired of getting strangled by people."

Nodding in agreement, he let go, "fine, let's take a look around. Stay within hearing distance, alright? I'd rather you not go and get yourself killed."

He huffed, "says the guy that gets possessed by a doll and has attempted to strangle me before…even if I yell, you might be the person trying to kill me…"

"It was against my will! Whatever, let's just hurry up and look, if we don't find anything, we're leaving and going back, got it? I refuse to waste another day on this, it's too creepy and you seem to be in more danger around here than everywhere else we've been…and of course, I could be spending my time in a hot spring right now instead of doing this…"

Ignoring the rest of his friend's complaints, he got up and dusted himself off, "yea, yea, I got it. I don't really feel like spending another night here either. I guess I'll go see if there's anything outside."

Amethyst eyes widened as the blond headed for the front door, "What! Oi, what do you mean you're going to take a look outside! Why are you leaving the house to me! It's the creepiest part! And the doll's still in that room! I don't want to die yet! I was kind of hoping we'd look around together, Krad!" But seeing as the blond had left him alone, Dark let out a sigh and dragged his feet towards a room grumbling to himself, "if anything happens to me, I'm holding him responsible…I could be at the hot springs enjoying myself right now…"

* * *

Once outside, he stretched and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. Taking a moment to reflect on his choice, he frowned when he realized that even though he'd said that he'd look outside, he had no idea what he was doing. At least investigating a house meant there were parameters. He looked around, anything could've happened anywhere, and it wasn't like he could flip over rocks and expect to find anything side from worms and bugs.

But then again, he didn't particularly feel comfortable searching inside the house after what'd happened. Realizing that his efforts would probably be in vain, he decided to sit down and try to figure things out instead. Thinking back to his dream, he wondered who it was that decided to show him such a horrifying sight…it was either the girl or the doll. The girl who'd died in that dream or the doll that watched and possibly absorbed all the anguish from that night.

Golden eyes blinked as he remembered the scream afterwards while his eyes were still closed. It'd definitely been a man's. "Maybe it was her father's…" he looked down in thought, "but if that's true then he knew what happened and…" he recalled the complaints Dark had about the house's strange activities and widened his eyes in comprehension, "and if he's still haunting this place, he's definitely still in the house somewhere. Crap…Dark's in the house right now-"

Just then, a scream came from the house causing him to jump up with a start. Alarmed, he raced back into the cabin, "Dark! Where'd you go!"

There was a shaky reply, "O-over here…Krad, hurry up and get over here."

He gave a sigh of relief and walked towards the sound of the other's voice, heading into the room at the opposite end of where the girl's room was, "don't suddenly scream like that, I thought something happened to you…"

When Dark came into sight, he could see that the other was sitting on the floor, slightly paler than usual. He gave a weak laugh, "you were afraid something happened to me? Well something definitely happened…I'm pretty sure I just found him…"

Krad gave a frown and walked into the room to look at what had scared his friend so badly. In the closet the violet haired boy was facing were the remains of a man, dangling limply in the air, the noose still around his neck.

* * *

Nya~

Surprised at the turn of events? That is if you still remember how the story goes ;P Sorry it's a short chapter...I'm also sorry that I haven't started studying for my midterm yet. So yes, I went and watched all these 'scary' movies by myself to get inspiration and whatnot. And it worked, though scary is subjective and the movies I watched...didn't scare me in the least. Let's see...I watched Paranormal Activity and White Noise since I couldn't really think of any other movies to watch...oh well, at least it got me typing. It's been forever since I updated this...I'll try to update other fics, but then again, I say that every time so I guess there's no point in repeating myself... Anyways, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

Little Porcelain Doll

_It's because porcelain dolls look so alive,  
__It seems like they have a soul of their own,  
__Simply trapped there,  
__For whatever reason...  
__Their eyes bore right through you,  
__They blink, they watch, they know...  
__Because...  
__Don't you know? Dolls have a life of their own._

Chapter 8:

Krad gave a yelp and stumbled backwards, falling onto his bottom before scooting backwards away from the body towards his friend. "Warn me the next time you stumble onto something like that!"

He furled his brows as he snapped sarcastically, "warn you? I thought I warned you with my yell of terror a moment ago! What part of that yell didn't scream 'I just found a dead body!'? Did it sound like an 'everything's alright' kind of scream? I suppose I'll try to incorporate some sort of warning into my yells next time! Why are we arguing in front of a corpse?" Despite his angry retort, he was clinging onto the other's shirt as tightly as his fists would allow him to.

Still too shocked by the sight before him to be fazed by his friend's reaction, he shrugged, "I was actually about to ask you that…anyways, if this is really that little girl's father, then all we need to do is find his spirit and have them meet up and everything will be fantastic again, right? Hopefully that'll all happen before our trip ends, I really want to take a dip in the hot springs as well."

Dark nodded in agreement, "that sounds fine and dandy, but the question now is how do we find his spirit? We don't even know if he's actually here. His body's here but the miscellaneous category's questionable. For all we know, he's gotten over this particularly traumatizing event and moved on." A pause, "Krad? Why are you looking at me like that? You're not proposing we try to summon him or something, are you? If you are, I can tell you right now that I'm not going to go along with it."

The blond shook his head and noted offhandedly, "of course not. Even if we wanted to, we don't know how to summon spirits, now do we? I was just thinking that since you've been possessed before, you might have a better chance at finding him…"

He let out a whine and shook his head, "No way! You're the one who had trippy dreams! You do it! Besides, you're a creep magnet! Think back to all the creeps that _you've_ attracted! Not to mention the doll was sent to _you_ and _you're _the one that saw the little girl! I refuse to be possessed by that doll, I doubt it'd do any good anyways. Stop looking at me like that! I don't want to get possessed by a doll-again! I'll probably just try to kill you again and-"

Krad cut him off with a smack on the head. Huffing at the other's panic, he rolled his eyes, "that's not what I was thinking at all…" He glanced up at the figure hanging in the closet and gulped. Tugging at his friend's shirt, he gestured towards the door, "let's discuss this outside…talking about all these things in front of a man's dead body seems really disrespectful. And it's making me really uncomfortable."

Grabbing the blonde's hand, he got up and headed for the door without wasting a second, "Agreed. Let's go."

* * *

Once outside, the two of them sat down and took a deep breath, inhaling the mountain air which was just that much more refreshing than their town's. Dark looked up at the sky and sighed, "Kraddy-kins…how did we wind up this stupid mess again?"

The blond shrugged, "A murderous doll was sent to me and we weren't bright enough to get rid of it in a conventional way. So we ended up getting the class to take a trip here instead. And now we're trying to reunite a spirit father-daughter duo in hopes of stopping the doll. Speaking of which, back to what I was saying. I wasn't saying that you should get possessed by the doll, that'd be counter-productive. I was going to say that you should get possessed by the father or something. I told you, that little girl mentioned that he had a lot of promises that he made to her one of which was to fix that doll, if he can complete them, then maybe they'll be able to meet up or something?"

He let out huff, "in theory, I suppose that sounds just peachy. But in practice, I can see a lot of problems with this idea. Let's start with number one: we don't know where his spirit's at right now. Number two: I can't really just get possessed on cue. Number three: we have no guarantee that this will work. I can't think of a number four right now, but I'm sure it'll come to me."

Krad looked up in thought before suggesting, "Maybe I can try to contact him? I managed to talk to the girl…but of course, there's no guarantee that it'd work..."

The violet haired boy perked up, "Oh, and I just thought of a fourth thing: the fact that if anything goes wrong, I could end up killing you-or if not me, then someone or something will. Krad, you know I love you and would give my life for you so please think this through. I'd hate to be the one to kill you, but if you're going to be this reckless; even if that doll doesn't possess me and kill you, _I_ might just strangle you to death out of frustration. Besides, I forbid you from sleeping in that place ever again, I doubt you'd be able to sleep in there anyways…could you?"

Golden eyes studied him for a moment before turning away ambiguously, "who knows? Never know till you try, right? Besides, Dark, you know as well as I do that if we don't get rid of this thing, someone else is going to get hurt whether or not that person's me. And I also know for a fact that you'd never be able to kill me no matter how tempted you might get."

Though he had no intention of making it easy for the other, he knew that that was the argument in the end and that there was no way of winning despite whatever he may say. All Krad really had to do in the end was say 'fine, I'll do it alone then' and he knew he'd give in without another word. Realizing that he was losing at his own mental argument, he sighed and stood up and held up his hand to his friend, "come on then, let's see what we can do… You know, I really should try harder to stop you from doing stupid things."

Krad laughed and accepted the offered hand, "how strange, I'm being scolded by you of all people. You're normally the one who goes around being stupid."

Disgruntled, he retorted, "Yea, but my stupidity doesn't put me in life-threatening situations, now does it?"

The blond shrugged again and shot him a strangely cheery smile, "I suppose not. I don't even have a comeback for that…but that doesn't matter, let's get this over-" he stopped mid-sentenced when he looked at the house and found the doll staring back out through a window. Smile disappearing, he couldn't help but gape, "I don't think the doll's very pleased with our plan."

"Oh really? You don't say…" he muttered under his breath sarcastically. But when he saw the blond cradling his head, he frowned worriedly, "Krad? What's wrong?"

The other boy shook his head, "I don't know. My head's throbbing…Dark…" suddenly, his eyes rolled up and he fell limply to the ground.

"Krad!" Dark looked around frantically for a moment before deciding that it'd be a better idea for the blond to be under a roof rather that outside. Picking the other up and heading back into the house, he set the blond down in the hallway. He glanced over to the room where the doll was and decided to close the door and barricade it if only to make himself feel a little safer. Then heading back to his unconscious friend, he sat down protectively next to him and ran a hand through the other's golden locks, "Geeze, Krad…what happened to you? How am I supposed to keep you safe if you keep fainting on me like that?"

* * *

_He opened his eyes groggily only to see his prone body next to Dark. Furling his brows, he waved his hand in front of the other boy's face only to realize that Dark couldn't see him. For some reason, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach about all this. Sure, he practically volunteered for this earlier, but hadn't expected it to happen so abruptly and so soon. Scratching his head, he paused for a moment to collect himself and to consider his course of action. "Okay…the goal is to contact the father whose body is strung up in the next room over there…how do I contact him?"_

_Before he could properly think everything through, there was an angry scratching and banging at the door Dark had barricaded. Head jerking upwards in shock, he gulped. There wasn't a trace of doubt in his mind that that was the doll, displeased with them and their objective. Looking over at his friend, he realized that the other boy was completely unaware of what was happening behind that door. He was pretty sure that if he didn't succeed, he'd get to watch Dark get possessed and kill him in his sleep. Admittedly, it wasn't very appealing to him._

_Ignoring the angry thumping the best he could, he made his way over to the room where the man's corpse hung. Though reluctant, he managed to force his voice to work, "hello? Saitou-san? Please tell me you're still around or I might as well just strange myself to death now…" Then suddenly, feeling a presence behind him, he turned around to see a shadowy figure standing there. A little hesitantly, he took a step towards it, "…hello?"_

_A deep, sullen voice replied, "Leave this place. You have no business here."_

_Krad blinked, slightly taken aback by how tired the voice sounded. Taking a moment to figure out a more sensitive way to break the news to the man, he took a deep breath, "uhh…Saitou-san? Can you hear that thumping in the next room?" When he didn't receive a reply, he took it as a no and continued. "Well, this doll you created, Shikyou? It's actually in the other room right now, trying to get out. If she gets out, she'll probably take over my friend's body and kill me…she's also keeping your daughter hostage here…"_

_That last sentence caused the ghost to turn around and approached him at a startling pace, causing him to stumble backwards. With widened eyes, the man began firing questions at him one after another. "My daughter? Did you just say my daughter? Menou's still here? Why's she still here?"_

_The blond shook his head and held his hands in front of him to keep the ghost from getting too close, "I don't know, she was looking for you though. She said that you promised to fix her doll and other things. I don't think she'll be able to leave this place until she finally gets to see her father."_

_The shadow began clearing up and revealed a haggard looking middle-aged man, "but how can I see her when I haven't kept any of my promises…?"_

_Hearing the thumps getting harder and the frustrated shrieks getting louder, he pointed at Dark and gestured for the ghost to move frantically, "go use my friend's body to fulfill them! Hurry, before the doll gets it!"_

_Though uncertainty coloured the man's face, he nodded and made a dash for their bodies. At that very moment, the door burst open and standing there, was the doll, her face distorted with rage as she raced for Dark as well. "Menou's mine!"_

* * *

Sitting up with a jolt, he looked around frantically before his eyes landed on his friend. Turning onto his knees, he reached over to place a hand on Dark's shoulder worriedly, "Dark? Dark? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed his arm, darkened violet eyes staring back at him.

He gulped, "…Dark?"

* * *

Nya~

After years..an update! I'll also be going back to edit the previous chapters...soon. Thanks for the messages _CripptedAngel! _And sorry it took so long anyways! I guess we'll have to see how long it takes for me to update again XD; Hopefully not long..but that's what I say all the time so I should really just not say anything at all I suppose. Yukisaki-sensei needs to update soon! I want to see my Kraddy-kins! He's so unbelieveably pretty even when he's angsting...and every time he interacts with Dark I just want to go 'now embrace!' But enough of my ranting. Love you all! Enjoy!


End file.
